A New Battleground
by DarkChaosDragon00
Summary: Gundam Wing/Gundam Seed/Maybe Destiny When an incident occurs on a mission Preventer Agent Ice is sent into the seed Universe. For the most part canon pairings.
1. Chapter 01 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam wing or Seed**

 **Chapter 1**

It was late December in the year After Colony 199. Four years have passed since the end of What is now known as the Eva wars between the Earth and the terrorist organization white fang. In the years following, with exception of the remnants of OZ and the White Fang, Theirs peace in the Earth's Sphere.

Traveling through the darkness of space is a small shuttle.( **Think the carrier Duo used in Episode 32** ) Sitting In the craft is a woman, who appears to be in her early 30s with brown hair, wearing a white spacesuit and a young man who looks like he's in his mid teens with shoulder length black hair tied in short ponytail and dark blue eyes, he's wearing a black and grey spacesuit( **Think the kind the Gundam Pilots wore expect a little more plated on the legs.** ), the both of them are not wearing a helmet.

"Come on Chris, Christmas is tomorrow why did you agree to this mission?" The woman asked to the young man sitting next to her.

"Sally, your telling me that I shouldn't obey a direct order from Director Une?" Chris asked with sarcasm completely avoiding the question.

"That's not what I meant damn it. You know we could have gone on this mission after the holiday?" Sally yelled at her partner. "Don't you have someone to spend the holiday with?"

Chris said nothing, he just got up and floated to the door to the holding area. when he got to the door and opened it, he turned to face Sally with a look that said. 'I don't wanna talk about it.' Before going through the doorway. Upon entering the shuttle's holding area, Chris couldn't help but stare at the machine that for now was his rebuild Wing Gundam, before he opened the hatch over the green orb in the torso. As Chris got into the cockpit he put on his helmet that he left in the cockpit and started thinking about his current mission while performing the start up procedure.

( **Flashback 2 day ago** )

The Lunar base

Chris is just laying on his bed when the phone on the wall starts ringing. After muttering 'Damn it' under his breath he answers.

"Hello."

"Report to the communication room immediately." Said the voice on the other end. After a few minutes Chris gets to communication room.

"Preventer Ice reporting as ordered." Chris said to a com officer. Who replied. "The director will be on the line in a few seconds." A couple of minutes later, lady Une appeared on the main monitor

"Hello Christopher, how are you doing today?" Lady Une asked.

"I'm fine and you?" Chris replied.

"I'm well and Mariemaia misses you."

"Tell her I say hello and what is the reason for this call Director?" Wanting to get to the point.

"Alright then down to business. A few days ago, a routine scan picked several objects entering the atmosphere. The origin was later traced to the remains of space fortress bulge."

"If the pieces are burning up on entry, why inform us?"

Lady Une said nothing while bringing up an image on the screen of a rectangular object.

"This is the power core for bulge's main cannon."

"Let me guess the mission is to destroy it?"

"That's Correct. When bulge was destroyed five years ago, the core was fully charged. Due to fail safes in the core, it was sealed off in case of the chance of bulge being destroyed." Lady Une looked Chris square in the eyes and said. "If the core enters the atmosphere who knows what could happen. your mission is to Destroy it. Calculations estimate the core will fall between five and ten days from now. Will you take this mission?"

"Just one question first. What machine am I using?" Chris asked thinking it was probably a Leo.

"Your machine will arrive by tomorrow morning." Une answered. "Do you accept?"

Chris stared her in the eye and said. "Mission accepted."

 **Flashback end**

The Gundam arrived the next morning.

Chris was knocked from his thoughts by Sally on the line through a transmission on the monitor to his right. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was asking are you ready to deploy?" Sally asked

"Let's get this over with." Chris Said rolling his eyes.

"If your ready. See you in a bit." Sally said opening the hatch.

Chris said nothing as the hatch opened and allowing the lack of gravity to Quickly exit the shuttle."See you in a few minutes." he said cutting off the link. Once he was a good distance. Chris transformed his machine, hits the thrusters and headed for the target.

'Good luck Chris.' Sally said to herself while ignoring the bad feeling in the back of her mind.

With Chris

'All systems green, everything's stable.' Chris thought looking over the data.

When he got a good distance from the debris, Chris lowers speed, changed the machine back to MS mode and takes aim with his buster rifle. 'Okay about 50% should do the trick.'he thought making the adjustments to his rifle and aimed.

Confident he made all the necessary adjustment, it was Wing's first mission after being upgraded, there's usually bind to a problem or 2. Hopeful there's none. Clearing his mind Chris pulled the trigger. A yellowish beam tore through space in a fraction of a second and hit the core dead on. The block exploded releasing all the energy that was stored and the explosion that faollowed caused a massive shock wave that caused The Gundam to shatter violently.

Unfortunately something was very wrong. These energy reading, Chris realized are higher than expected. He was surprised to see at the center of the explosion, a vortex formed.

Normally Chris would have just stared, however he realized Wing began moving towards it. Checking his sensors, he realized that it was gravity, but the suit own thrusters weren't activating. "What the hell is happening." Chris shouted as he tried to regain control. However, the ZERO system, an advanced A.I. that that feels combat data directly to the pilots brain, had taken control of the suit. 'Why did I install that bloody system?' Chris berated himself as Wing got closer. When Zero showed him a vision. "So my future is there?"

Taking one last look at earth in the distance, he turned toward the hole in space/time he created. "Alright than." he said in determination a trait he's had since his childhood and was missing for the last few years as he drifted from place to place withno purpose, had returned to him. "Let's go." Before being swallowed by the light and passing out from the pressure being exerted with the shaking, he gave a small smile.

"Goodbye everyone... Goodbye Mariemaia."

Than he was gone from a world in peace as he traveled to another world that's suffering from the same disease his Earth Sphere had just cured itself of.

WAR.

 **Author Notes**

 **Was inspired by Fallen Angel written by Wilkin75**

 **If you don't like Don't Read**

 **Send me your ideas for pairings**

 **thank you**


	2. Chapter 02 Rewrite

**I Don't Own Gundam Wing Or Gundam Seed**

 **in Response to Jkc86**

 **The Gundam is a modified wing gundam Kai from gundam wing the glory of the losers**

 **Chapter 2**

Preventer Ice was awakened by a beeping from his machine's sensors. After removing his helmet, he notices some blood dripping from his forehead. After a quick check, he found no serious injures anywhere aside from the small gash on his head. 'Now I see why they don't wear these things all the time.' He thought. While he was glad he didn't have a concussion or any broken bones and after using the reflecting on the visor of his helmet so he could see while he did a quick patch job on his forehead with his limited medical knowledge.

He was knocked from his thoughts as the beeping from his gundam's sensors were increasing in both volume and pace. Checking them, he noticed flashes of light, which he thinks are explosions in the distance.

Wing's sensor also picked up high levels of traces of an unidentified energy. It appears to be scrambling the surrounding neutrons. Even the depth of space has some free floating atoms. 'But why...' When Chris realizes that the energy is disrupting nuclear energy. Bring up his Gundam's reactor status, he was happy to know it was working properly. 'I guess the gundanium alloy in the suit and the reactor casing is blocking the energy.' Knowing he ecould fight when necessary, he turned his attention back to the flashes and noticed they were coming closer, knowing conflict wasn't avoid. Zooming in, the source of the flashes is in fact a battle.

"Zero please guide me through this?" as the cockpit glowed gold for a second giving him his answer. "Roger that." He transforms the Gundam and goes at full speed towards the combat zone. ( **From this point on I'm just going to say what anything is because I suck at describing anything.** ) As Ice got closer, he sees four mobile suits attacking a large white battleship, three other ships, a weird looking fighter and another machine that looks like a Gundam. 'No way, a Gundam that's impossible.'

the Archangel

"Captain, an unknown mobile armor approaching from nine o'clock." Yelled Sai Argyle. This was the last thing captain Murrue Ramius needed, they were minutes away from meeting with the 8th fleet and there escorts were under attack by Zaft.

"Captain, what do we do about this unknown machine?" Asked ensign Natarle Badgiruel.

Think about it for a few seconds, captain Ramius replied. "What's it's ETA?"

Sai did a quick calculation before responding. "ETA less than five minutes ma'ma."

"Miss Haw inform Lieutenant La Flaga and Ensign Yamato." Captain Ramius ordered. "And tell them to attack if attacked first."

"Yes ma'am." Miriallia replied. Apparently the Zaft forces noticed the unknown as well, since two ceased their attack and headed for the unknown machine firing their weapons. One shot got lucky and hit dead on resulting in an explosion. "The flying object has been destroyed.." One pilots start to said only to see in the middle of the explosion, the unknowns frame started changing shape until. "It's a mobile suit." Said machine raised its rifle and fired destroying both Ginns.

Back on the archangel, the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. As they couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Snapping out of it first was Captain Ramius. "What's left of the enemy forces?"

Sai looked and answered."Captain, Kira is stalling the Aegis and lieutenant La Flaga in engaging the last Ginn." Murrue was going to ask about the escort ships when Flay came onto the bridge with lacus clyne by the wrist threatens to kill her if zaft doesn't stop their attack. ( **The threat is the same as in canon** )

"Useless time for tasteless tactics." Ice said to himself as he watched the two machines withdraw. "Okay time to introduce myself." Getting close to the Gundam like machine. After flipping to the right frequently.

Coming up on the monitor is a young man that Chris would guess is a year or two older.

"Unknown mobile suit identify yourself?" He asked with his rifle raised.

Kira couldn't believe what he was seeing that the pilot of the unknown appears to be younger then himself, he's knocked from his thoughts when The other pilot answers.

"My code name is Ice. Now I would like to speak to someone in charge." Chris said than cut the connection.

After a few minutes Chris received a transmission from the white battleship, opening the link on the monitor showing a woman with brunette hair wearing a white uniform, who immediately asks. "I demand you identify yourself. After a brief staring contest between the two, the pilot talks.

"Permission to come abroad your ship to speak face to face?"

"Agreed but be warned any threat to the ship will be dealt with." Murrue said.

"Roger that." Ice simply said cutting the link.

"Captain are you sure that letting him on-board is the best thing?" Natarle asked

"He could have attack us instead." Murrue said then walked out the bridge to the hanger. Meanwhile Ice flew wing into the inner landing bay with the gundam looking machine behind him and docked in one of the mobile suit bays after adjusting his suit's wings. As he started the shutdown sequence, the same woman that was on the bridge appeared in one of the doorways.

Captain Ramius stared at the strange mobile suit, thinking that it does have a lot in common with the Strike.

"Captain, what the hell is going?" asked head Mechanic Kojiro Murdoch while his team removed the strike's equipment so it could dock and recharge.

"This pilot saved our escorts and destroyed two ginns." Captain Ramius explained as the engines of the unknown mobile suit shut down. But to the surprise of everyone it's armor's color didn't fade. Everyone saw the hatch over the orb opened. A boy that looked younger than Kira stood there, he has black hair and dark blue eyes. He wearing a black spacesuit with some gray mixed in. Everyone watched as he floated down and the hatch of his machine closed the second his feet hit the floor. Immediately all the guards aiming their guns as the boy walked toward Ramius.

"Before we continue. we should introduce ourselves. I am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Earth Alliance battleship, the Archangel." putting her hand out.

Chris shakes her hand and introduces myself. "My name is Christopher Merquise."

 **Cliffhanger**

 **Currently i have a poll to decide who to pair chris with**


	3. Chapter 03 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 03**

Previously on A New Battle ground

"Before we continue. we should introduce ourselves. I Am Murrue Ramius, captain of the Earth Alliance battleship, the Archangel." putting her hand out.

Chris shakes her hand and introduces myself. "My name is Christopher Merquise. It's a pleasure."

 **Now**

"I'm taking a risk trusting you, but I guess I have no choice." Chris said

Murrue looked into his eyes and could tell he was trained. "What do you need?"

"I just need check my mobile suit for any damage and then I'll go." Chris said

"That is your gundam?" asked Ramius

"Yes and if anyone messes with it. it will self-destruct and destroy this ship." Chris said as Ramius nodded her head.

"How about a compromise. Let's talk." Ramius said "Then we can repair your machine."

"If you want a compromise here's my terms. I will fight for this ship seeing you only have one mobile suit and that mobile armor. In exchange for repairs and supplies in other words I'm a mercenary." Chris said laying out his argument.

"Sounds like a good deal, however I will have to speak to my superior officer before agreeing." Said Ramius. When a crewman walks up to her and reported. "Captain, The shuttle from the Montgomery will arrive in a few minutes."

"Alright then." Ramius said. "What's the status of the rendezvous with the 8th fleet?"

"Last check in about twelve hours." The crewman replied.

"Ok you're dismissed." Ramius said as the crewman salutes and walked away. Turning her attention back to Chris. "You heard that in twelve hours your get an answer. For now I'll have a crewman escort you to a room."

An hour later Chris was back in the hanger, however he was not in his spacesuit instead he is wearing his preventers uniform with the jacket open showing a black T-shirt. **(To know what it looks like watch Endless Waltz.)**

At the Same time in the cafeteria, Flay Allster was jumping in joy that her father was still alive with her friends saying how happy they were for her. While Kira watched from the other side of the room deep in thought when he felt a hand on his shoulder and he look to see Tolle. "What the problem buddy?"

"It's nothing, just thinking about that mobile suit." Kira said

"Yeah that something to think about. It was cool though to see it destroy those Ginns in one shot." Tolle said befort slapping kira on the shoulder. "later Kira. It's shift time."

"Later Tolle." Kira said as his friend walked off.

On the Vesalius Rau Le Creuset was watching their recent battle with the legged ship. He watched it over and over from the first shot fired to the EA ships joining to to the point the unknown G-weapon appeared. He played back the video of it destroying the two ginns in a single shot. "Quite an interesting machine." Rau remarked, watching the footage again.

Rau turned when he heard a hiss from the bridge door. In floated Athrun Zala, the pilot of the Aegis. Thought he had gotten some sleep, he was still angry. not surprising. the legged ship was using Lacus Clyne to keep them from attacking. "Rest well?" Rau asked in fake concern. To him, the Clyne girl was in the way of his goal.

"Not really sir." He replied "But I'll feel better after we rescue Lacus."

"In due Time"

"So what do we do?"

"For now all we can do is wait. changing in would be foolish at this point. As we don't have an understanding of the unknown's abilities." He looked at the young pilot. "We will do what we can to save Ms Clyne, Athrun."

Meanwhile in Ramius's office. "We're in trouble." Said Mu La Flaga as he stood against the wall.

"Your right with the bernard and the law destroyed and the Montgomery sunk. We will have problems until we meet up with 8th fleet." Ramius said

Wanting to change topics La Flaga asked. "What do we do with that kid?"

"You mean Christopher Merquise?" La Flaga nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Something feels off about him. I've got the feeling he's hiding something."La Flaga explained

"I know what you mean. When I first looked into his eyes, they were so cold. How can someone so young have such eyes?" Ramius asked

"He's seen countless battles that's how." La Flaga said "There's also that machine of his, it's impressive. but what got my attention is it's not powered down."

"It is powered down." said Ramius as La Flaga raised an eyebrow. "It's made from an alloy we've never seen before, it five times harder than phase shift armor, but it requires no power."

"Is there a name for this metal?" La Flaga asked

"he said it's called Gundanium alloy." Ramius "that's why it's called a Gundam."

"Alright then, now the major questions where did he come from and is he a coordinator or a natural?" La Flaga asked

"He has to many broken bones and other past injuries or any DNA markers to increase his abilities. But the strange thing is he reaction time is faster than Kira's." Ramius explained "We got a blood simple when he ask the doctor to put stitches in his forehead."

"How is that even Possible?"Asked La Flaga

"All he would say is that he's been trained since he was a child." Ramius said "As for where he came from, i have a few ideas based on radiation levels from his suit and what he's told us which isn't a lot, but the best guess is in far left field."

"And what is that?" La Flaga asked

"We think, he's from a parallel universe, there is a theory that with each choice you make creates a different universe." Ramius explained as La Flaga looked at her.

"So you think he's from one of these universes?" La Flaga asked

"I do, at the moment he's free to move about the ship." Ramius said

Meanwhile Chris is sitting on his gundam's shoulder with a laptop connect to his suit. "No internal damage. That good, however replace part are nonexistent that will be a problem." Chris said looking over the data when wing's eyes flashed. "I know soon, I'll found out why I was sent here." When he looks over and sees the pilot of the other mobile suit Kira Yamato and a girl with pink hair about to get into the suit's cockpit. Deciding to find out what's going on, puts down his laptop and floats to the catwalk and lands in front of them.

"Are you trying to stop us?" Kira asked Chris couldn't help but laugh a little before replying

"Of course not. I despise using anyone as a hostage, so I will help you escape." Chris said of course this confuse Kira.

"Why would you help us?" Kira asked still confused

"I told you, using a hostage is disgusting act, does that answer your question now get in that suit." Chris said pulling kira in the strike. "by the way, the names Chris Merquise."

"Thanks and my name is Kira Yamato." Kira said and closed the hatch

Chris went back to his suit and started hacking the catapult.

Murrue Ramius wasn't happy when she entered the bridge. She had only gotten 30 minutes of sleep before she got the call that the strike was moving to launch. The only good thing was that George Allster was still sleeping. "What the situation?" She asked as she came up to Natarle.

"A few minutes ago we got an emergency call from the hanger," Natarle said looking to the captain. "Kira Yamato got into his machine and is launching."

Another call came in from the hanger. Natarle answered to see the face of Mu La Flaga."Lieutenant?"

"I found out what's going on." He said moving aside showing Sai and Miriallia. "Looks like Kira had the idea of returning Lacus Clyne to the Zaft ship."

"What are doing stop him." Natarle yelled

"Sorry it's out of my hands." Mu said shaking his head "The hatch is already opened."

At the same time, Chris is listening to conversion and decides to pitch in. "Captain, I'm launching." Chris said over the line.

"I hate to said this but launch and make sure Kira comes back." Ramius ordered

"Roger that." Chris said before cutting the line.

By the time Chris reached the Strike, it had it's rifle raised pointed at the Aegis. As the two machines drift apart , a new contact appeared on the radar from the Vesalius. As the white machine came closer. Chris rushed forward beam saber in hand.

"Both of you, stop this at once. Are you planning to turn in a battlefield in the presence of a memorial representative such as myself." Chris sheathed his saber and backed off as did Creuset.

The Cgue and the Aegis turned and headed back to the ship. The Strike stayed for few seconds before turning to leave. Chris did the same after a last check.

 **Another cliffhanger**

 **pit you enjoyed review**


	4. Chapter 04 Rewrite

**I don't Own Gundam Wing Or Gundam Seed**

 **In response to capt. Scroller: Chris is not Zech and Noin's son**

 **Chapter 04**

Chris, Sai and Miriallia are standing outside of Murrue's office where they are deciding Kira' punishment. "What did the two of you get?" Chris asked

"We're stuck on toilet duty for a week." Miriallia answered showing how nervous she is around the Gundam pilot.

Knowing she didn't want to be near him, Chris went to the hanger. Once he was out of sight, Sai asked. "Why are so nervous around him?"

Mirialla takes a deep breath and answers. "I just got a bad feeling about him is all."

"Why don't you talk to him. Maybe he's not so bad." Said Sai

"I don't know." Miriallia said nervously.

"If you can't do it, than how about all of us will be there." Sai assured her

"Thanks!" She said when the door opened letting Kira out.

After tell his two friends, he wasn't getting punished and of course La Flaga overhears this and assigns Kira toilet duty as well. As they walk through the corridors, Sai tell Kira that Kuzzey heard about Kira knowing the pilot of the Aegis and Kira is  
surprised that they know now. As they talk Flay overhears everything.

"Well later, we've got to report for our shifts on the bridge." Sai said as he and Miriallia leave. While Kira heads to the hanger.

With Chris, he sitting on his Gundam's shoulder going over data from the ship's database. When he sees Kira come in. 'What's with him?' Chris though continuing to go over the data.

On the Gamow, the other three pilots are planning their next move against the archangel with only ten minutes before the ship joins the 8th fleet.

Back on the ship, Chris is still going over whatever data they have on Zaft mobile suits. 'Let's see besides the Gundams, the threat are there Ginns and Cgues.' Chris though. While Kira is making adjustments to the Strike's OS. After a few minutes, Kira  
finished and got out of his suit and floats over to Chris.

"Got a question, Kira?" Chris asked not looking away from the computer.

"I'm just curious, you destroyed those Ginns without a second thought?" Kira said

"That's a simple answer and it's because I have experience. I've been in some many battles it doesn't really affect me anymore." Chris said his eyes closed "You see Kira, I've been fighting since I was seven years old." Unsurprisingly Kira was shocked  
thinking about how that would happen to a child. Before he could say anything the captain ordered level one battle stations. "Later." That Chris said before getting into his suit, while Kira rushed to get on his pilot suit.

La Flaga's Moebius Zero launched first, followed by Kira in the Strike with the Aile striker pack. when the doors didn't open for him to launch, Chris called the bridge.

Appearing on the screen is the face of ensign Badgiruel. "Why can't I launch?" Chris demanded

"You are not part of our forces." Natarle Replied "Shut down and got out of your machine.

"Alright, if I can't launch can I at least know the number of enemy units?" Chris asked with his arms crossed.

Obviously annoyed she answers. "Three mobile suit, Duel, Buster, Blitz and the Laurasia class."

(The Battle is canon until the Blitz lands on the ship.)

"Captain, the Blitz is on.." "Chris is launching." Mirriallia said cutting off Sai.

"But, how?" Natarle asked

"Apparently he hacked the system and order a launch without clearance, Ma'am."

"it's fine let him go." Murrue said

When Chris launched he went straight for the Blitz with his beam saber in hand. "Can't waste anymore shots." He said to himself

Wing fired it's machine guns forcing the Blitz away from the ship. 'let's see Kira's stalling the Duel and La Flaga has the Buster.' Chris thought as he kept his opponent at bay.

Kira was have a hard time keeping up with the Duel, until he think of his friends on the archangel and sees a seed in his head. His eyes darken and he suddenly out-maneuvers Yzak and cuts in to the Duel Gundam's torso with his beam saber. as he flies  
back. Yzak tries to attack from behind with his beam saber, but kira pulls out his armor schneider combat knives and slices into the Duel's damaged torso causing an explosion to occur in the cockpit, as Nicol takes yzak away the 8th fleet approaches.  
In his cockpit, Yzak clutches his hands in pain over his bloody eye.

After docking Chris was thanked by a few members of the crew and prepares for inevitable meeting. Then he sees Mu and Kira talking and Murrue taking Kira, he floats over Mu.

"What was that about?" Chris asked referring to Murrue taking Kira.

"That? I have no clue kid." Mu answered the younger pilot. As they talk a shuttle arrives on board with Admiral Halberton and his Assistant, Captain Hoffman. Halberton greets Murrue and than speaks to Kira and his friends.

Chris was in his room looking in the mirror to see if his uniform was in perfect condition, before going to the meeting with the Admiral, satisfied, he leaves his room and entered the corridor. After having punctually beat into his head by Noin, he learned  
not to be late to an important meeting. When he arrived to meeting apparently he was the last to arrive. In the room was Murrue, Mu and Natarle standing in front of two others. One was the Admiral and the other was a staff member. probably an aid.  
Chris just stood against the wall in waiting.

The entire meeting was basically a recap of what happen since the attack on the colony Heliopolis.

In the cafeteria, the teens were together with Ensign Neumann. Who was handing out papers to the kids, who were confused to what they were given. "They're discharge papers." he told the teens.

"Discharge?" Tolle asked looking at the document he was given.

Arnold nodded as he gave one to Sai. "It's illegal for civilians to actively take part in combat. To solve that problem, things were arranged so it appears you were enlisted as volunteers when you came aboard. Now that your leaving, you will be discharged.

The meeting's been going for a few hours and the Admiral hasn't asked Chris a single question. At some point things got heat in regards to Kira and his stance on the ship. obviously Murrue said he could leave the ship if he choose to with Mu agreeing.  
Natarle thinks it's best if he stayed considering his combat skills would be too valuable to lose.

"Now Mister Merquise. I have a few questions for you?" This is the time Chris was waiting for.

"I'm sure you do, Admiral." Chris said in a no nonsense tone. "However. I will only talk to yourself, Captain Ramius and lieutenant La Flaga.

"I understand the rest of you dismissed." The Admiral ordered as his aid and Natarle left the room.

"So what do you want to know?" Chris Asked still leaning against the wall.

"Everything, young man?"

"I knew this was coming." Chris sighs. "Verywell I assume captain Ramius told you about her theory that I'm from another world?" Halberton nodded. "That's completely true."

"How did you get here?" Ramius asked her curiosity perked.

"I will get to that. First my history, I was born in the year, after colony 185 in a small country in Western Europe, my childhood was plain and simple, I had two loving parents. But all that changed when I was six. My home was attacked by the Earth sphere  
alliance military." "Earth Sphere Alliance?" Halberton interrupted.

"The alliance is not unlike the earth forces. It's a collection of multiple nations of earth. However, unlike your forces, they ruled the colonies with an iron fist. Now no more interruptions." Chris said remembering where he was. "My Home was destroyed  
and I was the only survivor, as luck would have it I was found by members of a rebellion that I stayed with until I was nine." He stopped to take a breath. "Any questions so far?" The three shake their heads.

"Alright, when I was nine years old, I was already trained in mobile suit combat. Than that day came, I was sent to a local village for supplies and by the time I got back they were completely wiped out. After that I traveled with my Leo mobile suit attacking  
any alliance bases I could. On till, one day in A.C. 197 , Someone came to me with an offer. The offer to join the preventers."

"What are the preventers?" Halberton asked while still getting his head around all this.

"The preventers is a military organization created to prevent conflict. Created in A.C. 196, after a war that threatened the earth itself." Chris than went on to explain what he knew about operation meteor and then the following mission that sent him  
to this world.

"If that is all may I leave?" Chris asked getting off the wall.

"There's one more thing, is that your real name?"

"It's not. I adopted it from the man that was like a father to me." Chris said. "I abandoned my real name the day I lost my family."

"Yes, thank you for that. you're dismissed." Halberton said as Chris walked out the door.

 **Cliffhanger**

 **character Details**

Name: N/A

Code Name: Christoper Merquise, Preventer Ice

Age:14

Date of Birth: AC 185

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Dark Blue

Height:5.9

Weight : 115 lb

Affiliation: Preventers

Nationality: Western European(United Kingdom)

Occupation: Mobile Suit Pilot (Current) Child Guerrilla (Former)

Mobile Weapons:

XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (current)

OZ-06MS Leo (Former)


	5. Chapter 05 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 05**

As Chris moved into the hallway, he leaned against the wall and released a breath he didn't know he had.

"You okay?" Mu asked

"Yeah, just dug up some memories I'd rather not remember." Chris said with Mu nodded in understanding.

"Let's get something to eat?" Mu asked

"Sure." Chris answered as they went to the mess hall.

When they entered, Chris was surprised how empty it was. The only ones there was Kira's friends, minus Sai and Flay. They were all looking at pieces of paper, staring at them with mixed emotions.

"They must have gotten their discharge papers." Mu said as he went to get a plate.

Chris said nothing and grabbed a plate and joined Mu with the teens.

Mu gave his trademark smile. "Excited about going home?"

Miriallia returned the smile. "A little. We're kinda."

Tolle finished for her. "Wondering if we're doing the right thing."

Chris's eyes widen slightly. He felt like he heard that before.

Mu looked between them. "What do you mean?"

Tolle continued. "We're not completely sure. I mean we're excited about going home, but as soon we were handed our discharge papers we felt we were abandoning our duty." He looked to Miriallia and Kuzzey. "I felt that at least.

Kuzzy scratched his head. "Same here. We've come so far."

Glancing over, Chris didn't see a single signature on any of the papers. When a thought came to mind. "Do Kira, Sai and Flay feel the same?"

Miriallia fidgeting in her seat answered. "We haven't seen Kira in a while. Kuzzey said he saw him with some civilians earlier."

"What about Sai and Flay?" Chris asked having a feeling.

"Their both leaving with Flay's father." Miriallia said

Chris got up and turned to leave. "Whatever decision you make, here's some advice my teacher gave me. 'The only way to live a good life is to act on your emotions.' Think about it." Chris said to the group and left.

They didn't get a chance to ask what he mean before he left. Entering the hanger, Chris saw Kira and admiral Halberton. When the Admiral walked out Chris want over to Kira. "I know, it's not my business if you stay or go. But here's a little advice." He gave Kira the same advice as his friends. "See later or not." Chris left without giving Kira a chance to reply.

Sai kept looking over his shoulder in line, looking for the rest of his friends, he began to worry when he didn't see them. They all had gotten their discharge papers at the same time, so they should be waiting to leave. He started to wonder if they were staying.

George noticed that Sai was looking around. "Something wrong, Sai?"

Sai looked at George. "Just wondering where our friends are. They should be with us by now."

The vice foreign minister nodded. "I'm sure they're fine. Maybe at the end of the line. So don't worry." He really didn't care about the group especially the coordinator boy. His daughter and her fiancé were more important. And he had both ready to go to the earth where they belong.

Time had passed and as she feared, Murrue had gotten word that a large fleet of zaft ships were approaching the fleet. It was more than enough to match against Halberton forces. It was crazy how many ships were sent to try and break through and sink the archangel. If you forget about the casualties that would follow. And theirs sure to be a lot a of casualties in upcoming battle. After seeing the numbers against them, she hailed the Admiral to add in the archangel's assistance. And was flatly denied. " But sir, we can't let you face them alone."

Halberton's gaze fixed on the acting captain. "My orders stand, Lt do not engage. Your mission is to get that ship to Alaska. No further argument." With that the connection was cut, leaving Murrue and the bridge crew to see the formation the alliance ship were taking as a shield for the archangel.

Murrue sat in silence, mind going from one thought to the next. Strategic wise, we would only get in the way. She looks at the amassing ship. Kira must have gotten his discharge. We're short one pilot, leaving only Mu and Chris. Not to mention the archangel isn't capable of handling this number. And the civilians, who were part of the crew are gone too. With a little more an a skeleton crew. Her fist hit the arm rest on the right side. "Damn it."

"Ma'am?" Natarle asked, looking at Murrue.

"Just this feeling of being completely useless." She said, eyes facing forward. But her focus turned to the door opening. Who came through she didn't expect. "You?"

"Sorry, we're late." Miriallia said with Kuzzy and Tolle behind her and they made their way to their stations.

"Yeah." Tolle said with a grin. "Struck in traffic."

Kuzzy rolled his eyes at the lame joke.

Murrue looked at them as they get settled for the operation. She couldn't help the smile that appeared on her face. A smile that quickly disappeared. "Why? You were given your discharge. You could've left.

"We couldn't just sit by and do nothing." Miriallia said with Kuzzy and Tolle nodding their heads in agreement.

Murrue bowed her head, eyes closed. "I can't thank you enough."

Rau smiling. "Time to attack." He ordered. "Signal the fleet.

"Zaft mobile suits launching."

The crew watched as the space in front of the fleet was filled with so many of the familiar machines.

"Ma'am, Chris is on the line." Miriallia said

"Put him on." Murrue ordered as Chris's face appeared on the screen.

"Captain permission to launch?" Chris asked

"We're ordered not engage. I can't authorize your sortie." Murrue said

"You forget ,I'm not with the earth forces." Chris states as Murrue realized his plan.

"Very well, I approve." Murrue said looking him straight in the eye. "Return when the ship enters the atmosphere."

"Roger that." Chris said before cutting the link.

"Captain, was that a wise decision?" Natarle asked.

"I hope so." Murrue muttered to herself.

For Yzak Joule, it was time for revenge against the strike for what it had done to him. He didn't even bother having the damage removed from his face, it would be a reminder of his humiliation. "Yzak Joule, launching!" He announced and felt the rush as the catapult launched his upgraded mobile suit from his ship. Quickly followed by Dearka Elsman and Nicol Amalfi. When he detected an incoming communication over a private line, Yzak was a little surprised to see Athrun appear on the screen. "About damn time Zala." Yzak said in a cocky tone, giving Athrun a grin. "I was thinking you weren't going to show."

"Good to see too,Yzak." Athrun said with a grin which vanished when he noticed Yzak's bandages over his eye. "I heard you were in an accident, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"Athrun, save it for after I destroy the strike." Yzak snarled, glaring ahead.

When the four pilots picked up a large body of energy, which destroyed two carriers.

"What the hell was that?" Yzak shouted as his fingers danced on the keyboard to find the source of that shot.

When another beam comes forth and destroys another ship and a few Ginns.

Chris couldn't help, but to smirk a little as he managed to destroy at least two Laurasia and one Nazca class. Now at least half of their forces are in confusion. Now it's time to play follow the leader, as he sped up with multiple mobile suit following.

"Multiple heat sources detected, three massive one, ma'am! I believe it to be ships being destroyed."

"Being it up on screen." Murrue ordered

What the crew saw was the almost completely destroyed wrecks of three ships floating in the middle of the zaft fleet. With half of fleet paused and the other half moving forward.

"Captain, transmission from Admiral Halberton." Miriallia said

"Put him through." Murrue said her back straighten as she took in Halberton's imagine once again. "Admiral?"

"Is there something you need to tell me, lieutenant?" He asked, almost amused. "I recall ordering you not to interfere."

Yes sir, you did. However Mister Merquise used the fact, he's not a member of the earth forces to launch." Murrue explained hoping it would convince him.

"So he launched to act as a decoy?" Halberton asked raising a brow.

"Probably sir." Murrue said only to see a smile on Halberton's face. "Sir."

"Regardless, he's given us a slight edge." His face took a solemn look. "It's a shame he's fighting all alone.

'Only one shot left have to make it count.' Chris muttered to himself while evading enemy fire, shots that bounced off the Gundanium armor. When out of nowhere, a white Cgue appeared.

"That's le Creuset. Now, this is going to be a pain in the ass." Chris said while putting away the buster rifle and pulling out his saber.

Chris glanced back to the battle. His plan worked for the most part. However he could see the g-weapons ripping alliance ships apart. He looked back to Creuset, who had his sword in hand. The white machine swings his sword as Chris uses his shield to block and fire his machine guns point blank. "Shouldn't you retreat?"

"Not when I'm having so much fun." As he fires his Gatling gun forcing Chris to dodge. When he gets a transmission from the archangel. 'Crap why now?' "Sorry dear, I'm in the middle of something." Chris said causing Miriallia to turn beat red. "Okay, bad taste, what do you need?"

"Get back here, we're entering the atmosphere." Miriallia said embarrassed as the line cut, Chris did something he never thought he'd do. On the console he input the code to activate the zero system. With the system active, large amounts of data is fed into the pilot.

"Okay, five minutes is my limit." Chris said to himself as Creuset charges forward. Chris dodges by a slight margin and cuts off the Cgue's sword arm at the elbow and swings to remove both legs at the knees. Forcing Creuset to retreat, once he was out of sight, Chris deactivates zero. He transforms and heads for the archangel, when he gets close he see the duel aiming at the shuttle full of civilians. Pushing his thrusters to the max and transforms is able is block the beam. Falling with him is the Buster and the Duel. In distance, he sees the archangel moving to get the Strike.

Pushing his thrusters, once again Chris manages to land on the ship. "Cool, I haven't been on earth for so long." He said before losing consciousness.

 **Authors notes** : Enjoy. Pm me what machine Chris should use at the beginning of Destiny. Can't be a Gundam.


	6. Chapter 06 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 06**

All Chris saw when he opened his eyes was white and the smell of disinfectant, invading his nose. He sits up, to see he's in the medical room. Looking around, he sees Kira on the other bed with a wet washcloth on his forehead.

"Good, your awake." Chris turned to see the ship's doctor at the door.

"What happened, last thing I remember is landing on the ship during entry." Chris said trying to clear the cobwebs. "By the way what time is it?"

"You have three broken ribs and a minor concussion. It's amazing that your up so soon, You've been out for about five hours. As for the time its 10:30 am." The doctor explained. "Your free to go, just be careful."

Chris, just nodded and put his shirt and jacket on and walked out. As he walked through the hallway, he sees Miriallia and Tolle walking in the opposite direction.

"Your awake already?" Miriallia asked

"You guys stayed?" Chris asked, a little surprised they listened to his advice.

Miriallia answered. "We thought about what you said and decided that we wanted to stay."

"By the way where did you learn that?" Tolle asked

"I'll tell you later." Chris told the couple. "Right now I have to talk to the captain. By the way did Kuzzey, Sai and Flay stay too?"

"No, her father wouldn't let stay onboard and Sai wanted to stay with her while Kuzzey stayed on board." Miriallia said with Chris nodding in understanding.

"later." Chris said, walking away.

"We couldn't of picked a worst place to land." Mu said looking at a map. "In the middle of ZAFT controlled territory.

"There wasn't much chose, the alternative was getting separated from the Strike and we couldn't afford that." Murrue said sipping her coffee. "Even with you and Chris, the odds are not in our favor."

Knock Knock

"Enter." Murrue said after the door opened Chris walked in.

"Good Day, Captain, Commander." Chris said to them.

"Look who's awake." Mu said with his usually grin.

"Are you sure you should be moving so soon?" Murrue asked the young pilot.

"I'll be find as long as i take it easy." Chris said with Murrue nodding.

"What can I help you with?" Murrue asked staring the pilot square in the eye.

"I'd like permission to work on the Strike." Chris said

"May I ask why?" Murrue asked curious.

"There are a couple of reasons. First is Kira is still unconscious. Second as the commander might have pointed out, we're in Zaft controlled territory." Chris explained holding up two fingers. "And third, the time taken to adjust the O.S in combat might be fatal." Lifting up a third.

After considering his points, Murrue came to her decision. "I'll allow it, on the condition that your work is supervised by commander La Flaga and chief petty officer Murdoch."

Chris nodded his head in approval.

"Okay kid, let's go." Mu said leading Chris out of the room.

After they left, Murrue leaned back in her seat thinking about something Admiral Halberton told her.

Flashback

Chris and Mu had just left the room and Halberton turn to face Murrue.

"Something tells me that boy will be the one that ends this war." He said with conviction in his voice.

"Sir are you positive?" Murrue asked.

"Absolutely!" Halberton replied

Flashback end

"So what do you plan to do the Strike?" Mu asked as he and Chris walked to the hanger.

"Nothing major, just some minor adjustments. One is to make it easier to move on the sand, since I think we'll be attacked before we leave the area." Chris answered as they reached their destination.

"You've got a point. The chances of an attack are high coinciding the area." Mu agreed as he watched Chris get into the strike's cockpit.

For the next three hours, Chris altered the Strike's operating system every way he could think of and learned that Halberton went down with his ship taking the Laurasia class with him.

"So how's it going?" Mu asked handing Chris a bottle of water.

"So far so good, I adjusted the footing, to make it compatible with the sand and altered the targeting system to compensate for the heat. The overall system is the same except with a few of my own modifications." Chris explained putting the keyboard away and shutting the system down. "Kira has to make the final checks."

Mu nodded and said. "Where did you learn how to do this?" As he watched Chris getting out of the strike and walk over to his own machine.

"One of the pilots that trained me was a brilliant hacker, so I applied what I learned to this." Chris replied staring at his mobile suit. "How did you guys get me out of my machine?" He asked.

"Oh yeah, from what the mechanics told me when they got Kira out of the Strike, your machine's hatch just opened." Mu explained rubbing the back of his head. "Any clue how?"

"None, whatsoever." Chris lied while thinking. 'Of course it was Zero.' "Alright commander, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on my unit." He said getting into Wing.

"Later, kid." Mu said watching the young man disappear in his machine and then went to check the progress on the new skygraspers.

A few hours later, Kira wake up and was transferred to his own room. In the meantime, Chris fell asleep in his Gundam's cockpit, after going over every possible enemy mobile suit. While everyone was asleep, the ship is being watch by two men on a dune. One was sipping a cup of coffee and the other is looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Should we order the attack, sir?" the second man asked his commander.

"Yes, I suppose we should order the attack." said Andrew Waltfeld better known as the desert tiger sipping his coffee. He turned and slowly slid down the sand dune. When he stopped he walked toward the group of six BuCue mobile suits and attack Helicopters. "Everyone listen up, the mission is test the capabilities of the Earth Alliance's new ship and it's mobile suits."

"Can we destroy it, sir?" One of the BuCue pilots asked

"We'll cross that bridge if it comes to that, just remember that the 8th fleet gave their lives to get that down to earth and Le Creuset's team failed to bring them down." Andrew said "Now man your machines."

Chris was waken up by the ship rocking and the sound of explosions, after quickly composting himself, Chris calls the bridge. "What the hell is going on?" He asked as the ship rocks again.

"We're under attack." Miriallia said

"What's the number of units?" Chris asked activating all systems.

"All, we see is about ten attack helicopters." Miriallia replied anything Chris was going to said was interrupt by Kira.

"Where's the enemy? Never mind launching." Kira Demanded.

"We still don't know the position or strength of enemy and orders haven't been given to launch." Badgiruel said as the strike entered the catapult.

"Who cares I'll take care of them." Kira shouted anything else he was going to say was cut off by Chris.

"Calm down Kira, losing your head in battle will be the cause of your death." Was all Chris said before cutting the link.

"Well, Captain?" Badgiruel asked

"Very well." Murrue Said giving permission.

"Equip the Launcher pack." Badgiruel Ordered as the parts were placed on the strike.

In his suit, Chris was listening to everything said and disagreed with every decision. from letting Kira launch to arming the strike with the launcher striker, but kept his mouth shut.

"Kira Yamato Strike Launching." Kira said as the Strike shot out of the archangel launch bay.

 **What Enemies will they encounter? Vote**


	7. Chapter 07 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 07**

Previously

Stick in the middle of the desert. The archangel is attacked by zaft's desert tiger.

 **Now**

"Looks like it finally came out." Waltfeld said. "Send in the BuCues."

"Captain, incoming enemy suits." Mirialla said

"We have a library match, their TMF/A-802 BeCue." Said the officer that took Sai's station as Chris inwardly grinned and Kira missed trying to take out the fast moving mobile suits.

"What the status of Wing and the Skygrasper?" Murrue asked as Badgiruel hit her radio.

"Commander LaFlaga is the skygrasper ready yet?" Badgiruel asked

"Not yet, they need at least another five minutes." Mu said as he watch the mechanics make the final adjustments to the first Skygrasper.

"Tell them to hurry." Badgiruel said switching to a different frequency. "Christopher Marquise move your mobile suit to the catapult."

"Too late, Chris just launched." Miriallia said

"Again, can't he ask for permission." Badgiruel said lowering her head.

Meanwhile, Kira was have a difficult time against the high speed BuCues.

'Not good.' Kira thought as he once again missed one the enemy units.

"Time to die." One of the BuCue pilots yelled over the radio as his machine jumped at the Strike from it's blindspot. There was nothing Kira could do to stop this attack. out of nowhere a blur flew by and cut through the enemy machine before it went up in flames. when the smoke died down there was Wing with a beam saber in one hand and it's buster rifle on it's waist.

"That must be the unknown machine that joined them in space. Interesting." Said the Tiger.

"You might want to finish the adjustments to the computer." Stated Chris, firing his machine guns at the helicopters.

"Thanks." Kira said as he started to input the math into the computer.

"Looks like that pilot has adjusted his machine for the sand, no natural can do that." Said the desert Tiger turning to his radio operator. "Contact the Lesseps, order to fire the main cannon."

"Yes sir." Said the officer as he picked up his radio an explosion happened. The Tiger looked to see another attack copter go down.

Miles away half hidden inside a dune is the Zaft battleship Lesseps, it's main cannon aimed at the archangel and fired.

"Heat source detected." Said an officer "It's a cannon blast, distance 25 miles."

"Take us up and evade." Ordered Murrue

"No time." Said the helmsman as the ship rocks with both the explosion and the takeoff.

"Kira, protect the ship. I'll take care of the enemy." Said Chris as Wing transforms and heads straight for the enemy ship.

"Sir, it's heading for the Lesseps." Said the officer

"Alright then, tell them to order the remaining machines to shoot that mobile suit out of the sky. In the meantime this machine should almost be out of power." The Tiger said as the archangel's launcher opened again. 'Do they have another machine?'

"Mu La Flaga Launching." Said La Flaga as the jet flies out.

"That machine wasn't in the report." Said Waltfeld as the sound of gunfire echoed in the air followed by an explosion to the southwest.

"Commander, the Lesseps is on the line." A soldier yelled as he handed the radio to his commander.

"Waltfeld here."

"Commander, this mobile suit is tearing our forces apart, a third of the BuCues have been destroyed and the main guns are down." Said the Captain of the Lesseps as smoke filled the bridge. "Sir, we have to retreat."

"Very well pull back, we will meet with you after our mission." Waltfeld said when the radio cut off.

"Dear god." Mu said as he watched from above as Wing avoids incoming fire from the enemy ship. Already engulfed in flames as it started to take off.

"Message from La Flaga." Miriallia said as Badgiruel and Ramius looked at her. "Chris has engaged the Lesseps."

"The Lesseps?" Asked Ramius

"Yes. It says the Lesseps is on fire and trying to escape." Miriallia said as Ramius's eyes widened.

"It's trying to escape? The tiger never runs." Ramius stated, before she could say anymore an alarm goes off.

"Lt. The Strike's energy level is dangerously low." Said Miriallia

Kira looks at the screen and knows that he's surrounded and theirs nothing the archangel could do, his armor's power level is so low a single hit would kill him and Chris was to far away. Suddenly out of nowhere an explosion hits one of the copters. Kira looks to see four small vehicles shooting at the Zaft attack forces. One of them stops next to the Strike and fires a small transmitter onto the mobile suit.

"Attention, pilot of this mobile suit, if you want to live you'll do exactly as I say." Said a female voice as a map with a red dot appears on Kira's screen. "There's trap set up. I need you to lure the BuCues there.

"Freedom fighters?" Badgiruel asked

"Looks like it." Murrue said as the Strike started towards the location on the map with the BuCues in pursuit.

At the same time another BuCue is sliced by Wing's beam saber. "Captain, that was the last BuCue!" Yelled the radio officer on the Lesseps's bridge.

"How can one machine destroy twelve BuCues, so easily?" Asked the Lesseps's captain as the ship's engines were pulled to their limits.

"La Flaga to Wing." Mu said from above. "Good work kid. I haven't seen anyone do those sort of moves before. Except for Kira that is.

"It's not over yet." Chris said turning to face the retreating ship.

"Whoa kid, it's over time to return to the ship." La Flaga said as Chris raised his buster rifle and takes aim, straight to the center of the enemy ship. "Kid what the hell are you doing?"

"Just following orders." Chris said as the tip of the rifle glows.

"What orders?"

"The order given to all Gundam pilots." Chris said pulling the trigger firing the rifle. The beam of light runs straight through the Lesseps. Chris grins as the ships goes in a huge explosion, high above La Flaga is stunned at the cold nature of this gundam and Christopher Marquise.

"Alright i'm here." Kira said as the three BuCues land near by. Instantly he jumps away.

"Excellent." Said a blonde girl as she sits in one of the assault truck. She pressed a buttion on the detonator in her hand setting off a series of small explosions around the BuCues and finally pushes a second button causing a larger explosion wiping out the remained BuCues.

"Order our remaining forces to retreat." Waltfeld ordered as he looked at explosion.

"Sir, a message from the Lesseps." Said an officer.

"What is it?"

"It's the automatic SOS sir, the Lesseps has been destroyed."

"Alright fall back to headquarters." Ordered the Tiger as the sun rises over the desert.

 **There that part two of the battle in the Desert.**

 **If you like review or not don't read**


	8. Chapter 08 Rewrite

**I don't own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 08**

"Captain, is this a good idea?" Badgiruel asked standing on the bridge looking at gathering outside.

"Yes, you take charge while I'm gone." Ramius said as she made her way to the lower level for the meeting with the freedom fighters. At the same time La Flaga's skygraper landed in the hanger. In an instant, La Flaga was out of his seat and headed towards the hatch.

"I hope the captain knows what she's doing." La Flaga thought thinking the captain will be on the ground as Wing landed across from the Strike.

"Gurerrilles that takes me back." Chris said taking snap shots of the people that look like the leaders and runs them through the archangel's database.

Meanwhile in the Strike, Kira was staring at the face of one of the resistance members. "It's her..that girl from heliopolis." Kira said as the girl stared at the Strike before turning to look at Wing. On board the archangel Mu finally met up with Murrue as she was about to open the hatch with several armed soldiers with her.

"Captain." La Flaga said

"What's the matter?"

"It's Chris." Mu started. "He destroyed the Lesseps in one shot with his rifle.

"In a single shot?" Murrue asked

"Yup, he shot them while they were running." Mu said "The worst part is what he said afterward.

"What did he say?" Murrue asked

"He is under order from his universe that applies to all enemies he faces. Kill on sight." Mu said "his exact were those who lay eyes on Gundam shall not live to tell about it."

"We knew he was cold. But how can anyone be that cold?" Murrue asked

"I don't have a clue but he is. But on the bright side we won't have worry about that ship anymore." Mu said trying to lighten the mood.

"Alright, we'll handle this later. Now let's meet our rescuers." Ramius said as she and La Flaga walked out leaving the soldiers in case something happens while praying it doesn't.

"Thank you for your help. I am captain Murrue Ramius of the archangel of the 8th fleet." Ramius said looking at a built man with a black beard who stood in front.

"We didn't do it for you, Zaft is our enemy as well." The man said. "I am Sahib Ashman."

"Well thank anyway." La Flaga said as the man turned to face him.

"I have seen you before, I am not sure where." Said Sahib

"My name is Mu La Flaga, don't know a soul in these parts." Mu said as the man grins.

"Never would of thought to meet the hawk of Endymion in a place like this." The man said before looking at the Strike and Wing. "However I am curious about these two machines."

"That one's the new Earth Alliance's new mobile suit the X105 Strike." The blonde girl said "I don't know about the other one"

"That's because it's not with the Earth Alliance." said La Flaga "It's pilot is a mercenary." Mu sticking with the cover story Chris thought up.

"We weren't aware the alliance hired mercenaries?" One of the men asked

"Normally, we don't, however he saved us. his deal is, he helps us, we help him." Murrue said.

"That is a simple deal."

"The Gundam as he calls it uses some type of alloy that is stronger than phase shift armor." Mu said as the blonde girls eyes widened.

"That impossible nothing is stronger than PS armor?" She shouted

"What a mouth for such a little girl." Mu said "You should also know that mobile suit took down the Lesseps."

"The Lesseps is down? Sahib asked

"Saw it happen myself." Said La Flaga

"I would like to meet the pilots." The girl said

"Very well." Murrue said "Ensign Yamato come down here and Chris would you care to join us." As everyone watched Kira descend from his machine, Chris waited until Kira was on the ground. After checking his gun and placed it in his waist line behind his back letting his jacket cover it. After seeing Kira on the ground, Chris opened the hatch and lowered down. He stopped when he sees the blonde girl yelling at Kira.

"What are you doing in that machine!" The girl screamed

"Protecting the people I care about." Kira answered

Chris just stood by watching how this played out until he saw the girl slap Kira in the face. When she was about to hit him again, Sahib grabs her arm. 'So that's Cagalli Yula Athha, princess of Orb.' Chris thought before walking back to his machine.

Meanwhile, miles away in Zaft's Gibraltar space port.

"We're stuck on the ground for now?" Ask a blonde haired boy in a zaft red uniform as he looked at an image of his commander.

"For now, Dearka." said La Creuset. "We got a report from the Desert Tiger, this new mobile suit is troubling. In the time being you and Yzak will be stationed with his forces.

"Who cares, it will go down with the Strike." Said Yzak with half his face still wrapped up.

"Athran and Nicol will be coming down in a few days, stay alive until." Said La Creuset as the line cut off.

"Looks like we get to destroy the legged ship." Dearka said to teammate. When he starts removing his bandages. "Yzak, what are you doing?"

When the bandages are completely removed it shows a long scar that runs down his face.

"I don't care about that other machine, I will get the Strike for what it did to me." Said Yzak. Meanwhile back in the desert the archangel had landed in a small valley that was just big enough to fit in. The Strike was covering the archangel with camouflage tarps to hide from above.

"Shouldn't you be out there helping the kid?" Murdoch asking as walked up to Chris, who is sitting on one of Wing's feet.

"I'm trying to come up with a plan." Chris answered as the older man leaned against the machine.

"Leave that to the higher ups." Murdoch said as Chris looked away from his laptop.

"No offence to the captain and commander La Flaga, but I doubt either of them have much experience fighting in the desert." Chris said going back to the computer.

"None taken." Said Mu as he walked up to them.

"Need something, commander?" Asked Chris closing his laptop.

"Yeah, the captain's calling a meet to discuss strategies." Said Mu as Chris jumps down.

"The desert dawn involved in this meeting?" Asked Chris walking up to the older pilot.

"No. It's for ship's staff only." Said Mu with Chris behind him.

In the conference room. Murrue and Nararle were discussing about the current situation.

"Are you sure it's wise to trust that mercenary?" Asked Badgiruel still not knowing Chris's real story.

"At the moment, we don't have a choice. Besides he has more ground combat experience then we do." Murrure said to the Lt.

Knock

"Enter." Said Murrue and in comes Chris and La Flaga.

"How may I help you, Captain, Lieutenant?" Asked Chris taking a seat.

"You have experience in ground combat correct?" The brunette captain asked.

"Yes, I suppose that's why I was invited to this meeting? Asked Chris

Murrue spoke. "That correct. With your experience, it would be easier to make a plan."

The meeting went as expected. Using Chris's prior ground combat experience to make a plan, an example being, the Strike armed with the Aile pack due to it's increased mobility and having Skygraspers 1 and 2 equipped with the Launcher and sword packs respectively. however when they got to plans about the ship, Chris tuned out the rest of the meeting.

"There anything else to discuss?" Murrue asked getting no responses. "Meeting adjourned."

A couple of hours later, we find Chris on one of the Archangels's observation decks, jacket laying next to him, sitting with his back against the wall and a pair of round frame black lens sunglasses covering his eyes. 'They notice everything,but the obvious.' Hearing footstep Chris says.

"Need something... Princess?"

 **Authors notes: Review and follow**


	9. Chapter 09 Rewrite

**Originally Written December 24 2017**

 **Merry Christmas to my readers**

 **I in no way own Gundam Wing or Gundam Seed**

 **Chapter 09**

Evening came. Any crew members that were off duty were enjoying a meal outside under the moonlight. All crew members that are on duty were performing their assigned duties, such examples are the mechanics performing maintenance on the Strike and Skygrapers.

'So bored.' Chris thought looking at a set of blueprints. He's sitting on the catwalk in front of his machine. As he stared at the screen. For the first time since arriving in this world he thought about the people that he left behind especially the girl who is his best friend.

 **M.O 2 December 25 A.C 197**

It was Christmas and at the annual Christmas party at the orbital station mo 2. It was attended by politicians, military officials and businessmen, but who no one would expect to show up is four of the five gundam pilots. First is the pilot of the gundam Deathscythe, Accompanied by his lovely wife Hilde is Duo Maxwell. After him is the pilot of the gundam Heavyarm, Trowa Barton. Then is the chairman of the winner cooperation and the pilot of the Sandrock Gundam escorted by his fiancé Dorothy is Quatra Raberba Winner and last is the pilot of the Altron Gundam is Wufei Chang.

We find Christopher Merquise standing in a corner observing as the president gives a speech about the end of the war two years ago and how they have true peace.

'What a joke, there's no such thing as true peace.' Chris though after being recruited by the preventers early that year, he underwent a background check and testing to see at level his ability were at.

"Aw Christopher how are you?" Said a voice. Chris looked over as a familiar figure approached him, it was the same person who recruited him, six months earlier, the director of the Preventers Lady Une and she was not alone. With her was a young girl in a wheelchair.

"Good day madam director, I'm fine and may I ask who is that with you?" Chris asked looking at the red haired girl.

"This is my adopted daughter, Mariemaia." Lady Une said introducing her daughter.

"Good evening." Mariemaia said bowing her head slightly.

Chris nodded in return. "Is Noin and Wind attending?" He asked.

"No. Both are on patrol." Lady Une replied.

"I see." Chris said. "Scheduled or requested?"

"Why does it matter?" Une asked not getting an answer, she sighs.

"Christopher could you do me a favor and stay with Mariemaia? I have somethings to discuss with the president, she's only four years younger than you so it shouldn't be a problem." Une asked.

"Of course director." Chris replied. The brunette director walk away ignoring shouts of protest from her daughter.

"She still thinks I need someone to watch me." Mariemaia muttered under her breath.

Chris let out a little chuckle at her expression.

"What's so funny?" She demanded.

"It's nothing but the director cares about you that all." Chris said before his face turned grim. "At least you have someone. Everyone who I cared for I lost years ago."

The two spend the rest of the evening talk about random things until it was time to depart, but it was clear a friendship was forged that night and the two kept in touch.

 **Flashback End**

'Those were the days.' Chris though before getting up and going to get something to eat.

 **DarkChaosDragon00 Saids Merry Christmas to all and to all a good night.**


	10. Notice

Due to issues in my personal life all stories will be on hold.


End file.
